1991 FANOUCHE - Gotz 20" Articulated Vinyl Standing Doll - GELENKSTEHPUPPE 84024 - RED Hair, Straight Bangs - Navy, White Dress
This Gotz FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS - Gotz Dolls Designed by Sylvia Natterer, is named FANOUCHE; she was produced in 1991 and measures 50cm/20" tall. She has a Doll ID or Catalog Code #: 84024. FANOUCHE has "rooted," LONG, STRAIGHT RED HAIR WITH STRAIGHT BANGS; her hair is worn down under a white woven sunhat. She also has UNKNOWN COLOR, "FIXED: handpainted" doll eyes. This doll is a hard-bodied, all-vinyl, multi-articulated, GELENKSTEHPUPPE aus VINYL doll with freckles. This is the second "FANOUCHE" doll produced. The Inspiration Behind FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS is a doll line designed by renowned Doll Artisan Sylvia Natterer with the dolls produced by Gotz. Inspired by Sasha Morganthaler's doll line and determined to create a doll line of her own that would allow a child to project their emotions onto the doll (and not the other way around), Sylvia's dolls are purposefully created with neutral expressions that invoke within a child a sense of emotional safety and a feeling of unconditional love and acceptance; this special relationship between a child and its friend (i.e. the doll) is why so many (children and adults alike) are attracted to her beautifully well-crafted dolls. For those whom perhaps require an emotional connection such as this (again, adult and children alike), these dolls are an excellent choice and a beautiful playmate. It is this purpose combined with her artistic gift of doll making and her love for all children that has made Sylvia Natterer a beloved world renown Doll Artisan. According to her website, sylvianatterer.com, Sylvia would continue her partnership with Gotz until Dec. 31, 2003; on Jan. 1, 2004, German Doll Company ZWERGNASE would now take over production of Sylvia's doll line, which is why not every FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS doll is a Gotz-produced doll1. About FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS Dolls The first FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS series was released by Gotz in 1990 with multi-articulated doll bodies (the neck, both shoulders, and both hips move/pose); these dolls have rigid doll bodies made entirely of a high-quality vinyl. Each doll has rooted hair made with the highest quality synthetic nylon fiber available, which can be combed and washed (see care instructions). Each doll also has handpainted, fixed doll eyes which, combined with their warm and inviting neutral facial expressions allow the child to determine their doll's emotional state. Doll outfits are designed with high-quality fabrics and materials that fashionably appeal and are easy to care for. All dolls are neckstamped signed (via the engraved initials "SN") by Sylvia Natterer and come with an original, authentic Certificate of Authenticity. Catalog Information: *Doll Name: FANOUCHE *Year Produced: 1991 *Doll ID/Catalog Code #: 84024 *Doll Height: 50cm/20" *German Doll Name: GELENKSTEHPUPPE aus VINYL *German Doll Name (in English): ARTICULATED VINYL STANDING DOLL *Neckstamp Marking: UNKNOWN *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: RED HAIR *Hair Length: LONG HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Long, straight red hair with straight bangs; she wears her hair down under a white woven sun hat. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: FIXED, HANDPAINTED EYES *Primary Eye Color: UNKNOWN COLOR *Additional Physical Characteristics: NONE/UNKNOWN **Such as freckles; glasses; teeth, etc. Articulation Type *Torso Material: VINYL *Body Type: HARD-BODIED *Articulation Locations: NECK; BOTH SHOULDERS; BOTH HIPS *Articulation Type: MULTI-ARTICULATED '(4-5 JOINTS MOVE/POSE): Doll can sit/stand unaided; both shoulders and hips will move/pose; head may articulate or manually rotate only. 'Certificate of Authenticity Please upload a photo of this doll's original Certificate of Authenticity here. Original Outfit (and Accessories) Please describe this doll's original outfit (include material; description of each item; colors, etc.), along with any original accessories below. If possible, please upload a photo of this doll's complete outfit. Original Doll Box Please describe this doll's original box or upload a photo below. Trivia Only the first doll Sylvia designed, the doll with red, curly hair, is actually "FANOUCHE." The remaining dolls within this doll line are all of FANOUCHE's "friends," which is why the doll line is called "FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS." Category:Master Doll Index Category:FANOUCHE AND HER FRIENDS Category:Doll Artist Sylvia Natterer Category:Dolls Produced in 1991 Category:Dolls by Decade - 1990 to 1999 Category:20-20.5" Dolls Category:Gelenkstehpuppe aus Vinyl = Articulated Vinyl Standing Doll Category:Hard-Bodied Dolls Category:All-Vinyl Torso Dolls Category:Multi-Articulated Dolls Category:Certificate of Authenticity Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Photo Needed Category:Rooted Hair Category:Red Haired Dolls Category:Long Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls with Straight Bangs Category:FIXED EYES: Handpainted Category:Unknown Eye Color Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls and Baby Dolls Category:Dolls with Hats